


Reylo Falcon Smut

by theformerladyofshalott



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerladyofshalott/pseuds/theformerladyofshalott
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren spend some quality time in the cockpit of the Falcon





	1. After the Crash

It was the last place in the galaxy anyone would ever look for them. Their landing was a little more of a crash than either of them would admit from their respective crafts.  
If the island inhabitants were less than pleased by Rey’s return, they were clutching their nonexistent pearls over Ben. He emerged from the rubble that was his tie fighter all dark clothes and long legs. Every so often it struck Rey anew just how large Ben really was. This was one of those moments.  
His clothes were smoking in places where his ship struggled to make it through the planet’s atmosphere. She was better off—the Falcon being a lifelong target and having done a burn through more than a few atmospheres—all the weak spots had already been reinforced by Chewbacca.  
She wavered for a moment at the thought of the Wookie and his life-long companion, dead at Ben’s hands, but she shoved the thought aside and refocused on survival. “I don’t think anyone could have followed us.”  
Ben viciously kicked the remnants of his ship before tossing his ruined gloves into the smoldering wreck. She swallowed hard at the thought of the last time she’d seen Ben’s ungloved hands. “Of course they couldn’t have. Why would anyone want to come to this rock heap at the end of the universe?”  
“Anyone who follows the Jedi Path? This is the site of the original Jedi temple.”  
“The Jedi are dead.”  
“That doesn’t mean there’s no one left who believes. What arrogance—“. She cut off at the sight of the natives clucking in their direction. “You should change.”  
“Into what? I’m not exactly awash with options.” He was still surveying his ship with disgust.  
"You're going to have to take something off the Falcon then. You can't wander about like that, you're scandalizing the island's caretakers." Seeing the look on his face she hurriedly continued, "Several Rebellion members have been travelling on the Falcon, I'm sure there's something that will fit you on board."  
She led him aboard a ship he probably knew better than she did and they set about finding him something to wear, but the average height among the Rebellion skewed shorter and the size generally smaller. The only clothes that had any chance of fitting him were those belonging to his late father. He regarded the stack of clothes she was holding out to him as though they were going to shift into his father's ghost and remonstrate him. She huffed out a sigh, "Take them, Ben. You don't have any other options, you're too big." She shoved them into his hands and turned, pausing in the doorway of the sleeping compartment. "I'll be in the cockpit, when you're finished changing we can discuss what exactly we are going to do next." She departed without looking back. The short journey to the pilot's seat felt familiar and the ship more comforting than any place she'd lived before. Jakku had been inhospitable and living in the carcass of a downed ship that didn't run hadn't offered many creature comforts to look back on wistfully. She ran her hand along one the side panels that made up the entrance to the cockpit. She loved the Falcon more than she thought she could ever love an inanimate object.  
She turned at the feel of Ben approaching through the Force, she got the impression that he was purposely alerting her to his approach because for all that he was large, he was silent as he moved through the old ship. The sight of him, however, stole all her peaceful feelings about the Falcon. Her jaw dropped slightly and she blinked rapidly to give herself a moment to regain control. Her skin was flaming, she could feel the heat.  
“What?” His voice wavered for the first time in their acquaintance, more defensive than she had ever heard.  
She shook her head, “Nothing. I’ve just never seen you wear anything other than black. You look...different.”  
“I look ridiculous. If there were any other option—“  
“There isn’t. Unless you want to go naked. And since we’re stuck here indefinitely I can guarantee the natives will not appreciate that.”  
His eyes narrowed on her face so she turned her back and faced the instrument panel, pretending to assess a damaged spot. “That’s not going to be a problem.” His voice was low and she could feel the heat of his body close behind her and his presence in the Force as well.  
She frowned at the unsettled feeling of him through the force. “What won’t be a problem?”  
“That panel.”  
“How would you know? I don’t recall anyone mentioning you having technical prowess.”  
His arm reached past her to smooth the ragged edge down, grazing her side, “I know every inch of this ship.” His tone was bitter and a little mocking. She heard and felt him plop into the pilot seat and decided it was safe to turn around. She was fairly certain her cheeks were no longer burning a brilliant red. The sight of Ben in his father’s clothing had affected her more than she would have ever guessed. But then, Ben himself had been affecting her for months.  
She leaned back against the instrument panel and took her time before looking back down at him. The sight of him almost stopped her heart. He was tipped back in the seat, legs spread wide, the low collar of the white shirt showing a deep vee of chest muscle while the tucked in waist emphasized his lean abdomen. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She swallowed a few times to try and work up some saliva.  
His muscles suddenly tensed. “What’s wrong? Did someone manage to follow us after all?” Rey half turned to look out the front of the Falcon into the sky above the beach.  
“You like this.” At his words she twisted back around, forehead bunched in consternation.  
“I like what?”  
“These clothes.”  
She could feel her skin beginning to flush again. “What are you talking about?”  
“I can feel it. The connection never went away. Even when you were ignoring me I could still feel you there. You’re not forcing me away right now and I can feel. I felt it when you first saw me in this ridiculous outfit.” Ben was watching her steadily as her flush spread. She was suddenly terribly certain that even the tips of her ears were red.  
“I don’t like these clothes any better than your other clothes, I told you, it’s just different.”  
He made a noncommittal noise, “I don’t think I believe you. You haven’t looked me in the eyes once.”  
“Maybe I’m remembering what you did to the man who wore those clothes,” she shot back desperately, feeling off balance.  
“I don’t think so.” He stood suddenly and took a step toward her pressing their bodies together. Her heart was pounding wildly as she tried to slide to the side to get his body off hers. His hand shot out before she could get away, pressing against the instrument panel, trapping her. He lifted his other hand and touched a strand of her hair. “So soft.” She wasn’t sure if he meant her or her hair and he didn’t clarify.  
When she spoke, her voice came out less solidly than she would have hoped, “This is silly, Ben. I don’t even know what we’re arguing about when we should be trying to decide what to do next. The Rebellion—“  
He cut her off by sliding his hand around her neck and tugging sharply on her hair, forcing her head back so her eyes met his, “You’re not changing the subject that easily.” The hand from the instrument panel landed on her hip. An incredulous expression crossed his face before it smoothed out again. “You didn’t refuse to rule beside me because you didn’t want me.”  
At that, Rey lifted both hands and tried in vain to push him off, “I don’t want to talk about the past, Ben.”  
“You’re not denying it.” His voice seemed to have gotten even lower.  
She swallowed hard, ”I’m sure more than a few women have expressed admiration for the Supreme Leader. Surely you can’t find it that shocking that I might admire you...your...”. And there words failed her. She could not articulate what she was thinking and feeling. Not there, in the cockpit of the Falcon, with him pressed against her, a hand in her hair. On the island where they had first touched one another. Literally and figuratively.  
“You want me.” His voice still sounded uncertain and suddenly she was angry, oddly convinced that he was trying to force her into betraying herself.  
“Of course I want you, you’re the closest thing in the galaxy to my equal. We have the Force connection whether we like it or not, and worse, we understand one another.”  
An unreadable expression crossed his face, “You are my equal.” The hand in her hair tightened and his mouth was on hers. The angle was awkward but she felt the kiss down to her toes which she then pushed herself up on trying to get closer.  
After a few moments of struggling with the height difference, Ben made a noise that might have been described as a growl and slid his hands down her hips and thighs to lift her backwards onto the damaged panel.  
He settled his weight more firmly against her as she spread her legs wider to allow him room. She felt the sensation of the blaster belt brushing her inner thigh and she was horrified to hear herself whimper as she instinctively pressed her hips toward him. She could feel him, large and hard against her core. When he heard the desperate noise she made, his hips rolled forward as well.  
She felt a moment of deep satisfaction regarding his equal desperation before the sensation of the levers beneath her back had her turning her head and breaking the kiss. “Ben,” she gasped for air feeling herself growing wetter when he dragged his teeth up the side of her throat before nipping softly right behind her ear. “Ben.”  
Before she could make her request he was lifting her again. She flung her arms around his neck and held on but instead of taking them to one of the sleeping compartments on the Falcon he dropped down in the pilot’s seat with her straddling his lap.  
“You wanted me as soon as you saw me in this outfit. Were you fantasizing about this? Spread open on my lap in the pilot seat? Riding me?” She felt a full body rush of heat. "Did you picture me taking you fully dressed? Or did you want to be on your knees in front of me?" She felt her body responding to the dirty images he was putting into her brain. The image of him with his hands buried in her hair while she knelt in front of him, both of them fully dressed was one she made a mental note to revisit.  
With her legs spread wide over his lap she could feel his length pressed against her. Her hands had landed on his shoulders when he dropped down into the seat, his were tight on her hips as he pulled her roughly against his erection. After dragging her pelvis hard against his lap a few times, his hands left her hips to push at her vest, shoving it off her shoulders onto the floor.  
“This is what I imagined in the throne room. You as my Empress, taking me deep, on that red throne.” She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off, “I’ve been thinking about this, picturing you, every time since the first time I saw you. Strapped down to the table. My first thought wasn’t the droid.” His voice was a low rumble. “The look in your eyes when I took off my helmet.”  
The sun was setting behind her as he dropped his hands to the hem of her shirt and waited, searching her eyes for approval. She could only imagine how she looked, legs spread wide across his lap, hair mussed, lips swollen. She nodded and he tugged the shirt up over her head baring her small breasts to his gaze.  
Living as she had, on Jakku, she hadn’t had enough to eat—ever—to fill out. She barely had a moment to consider how he might react to her body before his mouth was on her breast. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and pinched the other one lightly.  
Her head tipped back and she let out a breathy moan. He dragged his teeth along her nipple and tugged sharply on the other making her arch her back to press her core against his erection more firmly. “Ben,” she said again. He increased the suction on her breast, his hand dropping to rub her through the front of her pants. She could feel how embarrassingly wet she was, soaking through her pants at his touch.  
Her eyes closed and she used her hands on his shoulders for leverage to lift herself up to press down more firmly on his erection. He continued to suck her breast and rub through her pants. “Ben,” she was hot everywhere. “Please.” Her plea seemed to break his self control because suddenly they were standing, the chair was turned around, and she was draped over it. His big hands tugged her pants down to her knees and she heard him sliding the blaster belt loose and dropping it to the floor. The sound sent another wave of heat through her body.  
The Force was swelling around them and she was practically panting. “Ben, hurry.” She heard the sound of him shoving his pants down and then felt his fingers sliding up her inner thigh. She squirmed impatiently in front of him. “Now, Ben.” She felt the blunt head of his erection press between her thighs, rubbing up and down her slit. She let out another moan and arched her back to try and press him into her.  
He chuckled again, and pressed into her, slowly, before she could beg again. He pressed forward, letting her feel every inch. It was good she was draped over the pilot seat because she didn’t think her legs could handle the feel of him pushing into her. She had an idle thought that Ben really was big everywhere before he bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against her. He gave a few slow, lazy strokes then grabbed her hips and thrust hard. She cried out but he didn’t stop, keeping his pace, snapping his hips forward and thrusting into her roughly.  
She was helpless to resist the onslaught. A series of breathy, needy noises escaped her as she tried to bite her lower lip to keep from begging him. She could feel the Force connection humming between them and he reached between them without speaking to rub where she needed his hands the most. The only sound was the slapping of his skin against hers in the enclosed area and it was contributing to her frenzied state. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and much to her satisfaction, she didn't think Ben would either. He picked up his pace, frantically slamming into her, his hands moving over her body. He thrust deep one more time and then grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged, forcing her to arch her back. He tipped her head to the side and bit down hard on the side of her throat while still thrusting shallowly into her body. Between that and his hands between her legs she came apart in his arms. She was dimly aware that she was draped over the chair again. He thrust into her for several more rough strokes before gripping her hips tightly and filling her. When he was spent as well he draped his upper body over hers, careful not to put too much weight on her. As their breathing slowed he turned his head and kissed the nape of her neck before standing up and stepping back to pull his pants up. He slid her pants back into place as well and located her shirt, helping her into the light garment. His eyes flared a little bit when they caught on the side of her neck and she could only assume he'd left a mark.


	2. The Hut

The sun had well and truly set during their tryst. Rey was silent as she considered the man standing in front of her. So many contradictions. A rough lover, who was also gentle. A Supreme Leader who didn’t seem to care about ruling. An self-declared orphan who begged her to be his family. Her hands were resting on his chest and his were on her hips as he regarded her in equal silence.   
Rey was the first to break the silence. “We should decide where we’re sleeping,” she offered tentatively.   
When he spoke, Ben’s voice was carefully modulated, “Will we be sharing a bed?” He was unnaturally still as he waited for her response.   
“Is that what you want?” Rey asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure she what answer she wanted.  
“I thought I’d made my wishes clear on the Supremacy.”   
“And--” her hand clenched on his chest, “--you haven’t changed your mind?”   
“My wishes are unchanged. I thought that was obvious, given what just happened.”   
Rey’s hands dropped and she tried to take a step back, but was stopped by Ben’s hands clenching tighter on her hips. “That might not have meant the same thing to you that it did to me. I needed to be sure, Ben. We’ve been on different paths before. I just..I’m so tired of wondering where we stand.” She sighed heavily bringing her hands up to scrub at her face.   
“In this, at least, I think we’re on the same page,” his voice was almost wry and she could hear him fighting a smile. She dropped her hands and looked back up at his face. He waited a long moment, gazing down at her as well before dropping his hands from her hips. “Are we sleeping here or in one of the huts?”   
Rey could see something in his eyes that gave her a hint of how much it cost him to ask that question so casually. “We should probably stay in one of huts until we can repair the Falcon enough to get us out of here.” Ben’s shoulders loosened slightly and she knew she’d made the correct choice. “We should have enough food on the ship for a couple days but then we’re going to need to make some choices.”  
“Let’s get some sleep first,” Ben tugged her wrist, towing her off the ship behind him. They reached the small village of huts. The scandalized natives were making disapproving noises in the direction of the two humans. “Which ones are unoccupied,” Ben asked, leaning down so his mouth was near Rey’s ear. The sensation of his breath against her neck made her shiver slightly.   
She pointed to one of the huts, “That one is empty.” Ben nodded but made no move in the direction of the hut. He was looking around. It made sense that he was curious about the place his uncle had fled to and spent the last years of his life. She thought he might even, though he’d likely never admit it, be curious about the Temple. She didn’t say anything further or move until he looked back at her. Once she thought he was satisfied with his survey of their surroundings, they moved toward the hut. Rey swung open the door to the hut. It was dim, but the cot on the far side was clearly visible in the twilight glow of the open door. Rey could feel herself blushing again. “We should light a fire,” she said, her tone subdued. “It gets cold at night.”   
Ben didn’t reply, he just took a step back and gathered wood from the rack near the door. She stepped to the side to allow him to pass. She admired the sight of his biceps flexing under his shirt as he stacked the wood inside the hut, stocking up so they wouldn’t have to leave again, before carefully setting a few logs in the stone circle at the center of the hut. He lit the fire with minimal effort and watched it carefully until it had grown large enough to start warming the interior of the hut, but not bright enough to keep them awake.   
They looked at one another again, awkwardly, across the small room. They’d been intimate but they still didn’t know the most basic of facts about one another; yet they also knew one another down to the marrow of their bones thanks to their Force bond. The silence stretched, the awkwardness fading to something not quite comfortable, but less difficult to endure. Ben was the first to break the silence. “Do you sleep fully dressed?” Rey shivered again, at the low timbre of his voice. She didn’t answer, merely shook her head at him.   
He shrugged off his vest, never breaking eye contact. She mirrored his movement, kicking off her boots as well. When he tugged his shirt over his head, her eyes were drawn down the length of his chest to the narrowing of his waist. She hadn’t touched him before. She very much wanted to do so now. When he’d set his shirt aside, she bent and shoved her pants down her legs, folding them once she stepped out of them. As per her long-standing habit, she removed the coverings on her arms and set them atop her vest and pants. She could feel Ben’s gaze on her, waiting to see what else she would remove. She hesitated. He’d already seen her without her shirt. She tugged it over her head as well, setting it atop the pile of clothing. She hadn’t brought fresh clothing from the Falcon. She stepped over to the cot and shook open the woolen blanket that had been folded at the foot.   
Ben was still watching her silently. But this time the Force was more present. She could feel it pressing against them, pushing them together. She wondered how they could ever have believed their connection was anything other than the Universe leading them to one another. Snoke had claimed that it was his doing, but the bond had persisted long after his death. No, the bond was the Force itself. She slid on the cot, pulling the blanket over her lap. Ben kicked off his boots, and then he was sliding his pants down his long legs, dropping them on the pile of clothing he’d removed. She didn’t say anything, she just looked at him. He stood there and let her. What was left of the Resistance had been living in pretty close quarters aboard the Falcon so he was hardly the first man she’d seen naked. He was however, the first one she felt compelled to touch. She watched him stiffening beneath her gaze as though he could sense her thoughts--and he probably could, the Force was so heavy in the room it should have been hard to breathe--even as the rest of his body remained still.   
After several long moments, he crossed the small space to stand beside the cot. She slid over to make room for him. He joined her under the blanket and moved close. Rey slid her leg against his, enjoying the heat of his body in the small room. The air was already starting to cool. He worked his hands into her hair and pulled her close. Ben nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply and Rey relaxed against him. This, this was what the Force had been trying to show them all along. She’d been dreaming about the island since childhood. And when she’d had the vision down in the cave it had brought her and Ben closer together. Every move they had made, together or separately had lead them here. To each other.   
Ben pressed slightly, tipping her head back. He studied her face in the firelight for another long moment before pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. It only stayed light for a moment. Ben’s hands moved closer to the back of her head, holding her firmly in place as he coaxed her into opening her mouth under his. This time he was gentle. He seduced her with his lips and his tongue. One of his hands slid down her back and tugged her closer, pulling her into his lap. Rey slid her hands from his shoulders down the front of his chest. The firm muscles in his abdomen along with kisses were making her shift restlessly in his lap. Moments later Ben tugged her thigh so she was straddling his lap again, facing him.   
Rey leaned back away from his kiss. “We are eventually going to have to talk,” she murmured.   
“Mmmm,” Ben made a low noise of agreement. “In the morning.”   
She studied the planes of his face in the firelight for a moment before conceding, “In the morning.”   
He was kissing her again before she was finished speaking. And his patience for moving slowly had seemed to evaporate. One hand was still tight in her hair, the other on her lower back, pressing her core closer to where he was hard beneath her. The hand in her hair dropped to her hips. “Rey.” His voice was hoarse and she could feel herself growing wetter again. He lifted her hips and set her core over him. She could feel the tip of him, swollen, brushing against her. She bit her lip at the feel of him rubbing against her.   
He kissed her again, harder, dragging her lower lip between his teeth. Then he rolled them and she was under him. Ben had kept Rey’s legs around his hips when he rolled them and he took advantage of their new position to rock against her opening. She moaned at the sensation of him sliding against her damp core. He dropped a hand between them and rubbed her. Her back arched instinctively at the feel of his fingers. He was pressing damp kisses along her neck and working her with his fingers. Rey let out another embarrassing whimper. “Ben, please.”   
Ben smiled against her throat, and then bit it, pushing a finger into her at the same moment. Her head dropped back on a silent moan. He worked a second finger into her, breathing heavily against her throat. By the time he’d worked a third finger into her, she was panting beneath him, her hips rolling in a vain attempt to take him deeper. Then he was sliding down her body and his mouth was on her. Both Rey’s hands were buried in Ben’s long hair, holding him against her. He was using his hands and mouth to drive her crazy and she couldn’t help the noises she was making. She was beyond caring, her whole body focused on the sensations Ben was wringing from her body. She was moaning beneath him when he hooked his fingers and dragged them against a spot inside that had her seeing stars. His full lips moved against her as he repeated the motion and she lost track of everything.   
When she came back to herself, Ben had crawled back up her body. When she locked eyes with him, he reached down and guided himself into her. He pressed in slowly, she was swollen from both his ministrations and their earlier encounter in the pilot’s chair. Rey’s hands tugged at his hips, urging him deeper. Ben let out a low moan as he sank into her. When he bottomed out, they both went still.   
The only sound in the hut was their heavy breathing and the sound of the fire crackling. Rey reached up and tugged Ben’s head down to press their mouths together. Their tongues slid against one another’s and Ben started to move. His hips moved slowly at first, sliding back out to the tip and then pressing deep again. Rey arched her back to take him deeper, “Ben.”   
Ben thrust a little harder at the sound of his name. “Say it again.”  
“Mmmm, what?” Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s hips and used her heels to try to press him deeper.   
“Say my name again.”   
“Ben.” His thrusts started picking up speed. “Ben.”   
“Yes,” his body covered hers, his face buried in her throat. “For you. I’ll be him. For you.” His voice was low and quiet. If he hadn’t been wrapped around her, she wouldn’t have been able to distinguish his whispers at all. Rey tightened her legs around his hips, urging him on with her heels. She tugged on his hair, pulling his head back and sucking a mark onto his neck. Ben pounded into her even harder, Rey moaning every time his hips slammed into her inner thighs. Ben picked up speed, moaning into Rey’s ear before spilling himself inside her again.   
Rey could feel his heart racing against her chest. Ben was still for a long moment before rolling them again. When he finished maneuvering them, he was resting on his back and Rey was straddling him. He was still buried deep inside her when he used his hands on her hips to lift her up and drop her back down. “Move,” his voice was gravelly. He grabbed her wrists and set her hands on his abdomen.   
Rey tentatively pressed down on his abdomen, lifting herself and settling back down on his erection. The glide of him inside her made her shiver. She lifted herself and slid down on him again. She leaned forward to kiss him and the change of angle made her whimper. “Ben.”  
“Move,” his voice was hoarse. His hands tugged her up his length, pulling him out of her. She slid down again, their bodies pressed more firmly together. She picked up her speed. In moments, she wasn’t worried about Ben and what he might be thinking, she was chasing the sensation that would push her over the edge. Her hips worked in short thrusts, she made a frustrated noise. She was close. She moved faster, more desperately.


End file.
